The Supernatural Teens
by Darshnit
Summary: UPDATED PROLOGUE!!! Clover has astral projection. Alden has telepathy. I have telekinesis. This is the story of my friends and I, three unique people who escape into the world full of trouble and surprises. R/R please!!! Constructive Criticism please!!!!


A/N: This is the first chapter for my new supernatural series. I'm hoping I get many reviews, so please, after you read, leave a review. I'm desperate!  
  
Summary: UPDATED PROLOGUE!!! Clover has astral projection. Alden has telepathy. I have telekinesis. This is the story of my friends and I, three unique people who escape into the world full of trouble and surprises. R/R please!!! Constructive Criticism please!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Ten o'clock. It was time...  
  
I heard the sound of the knob on my bedroom door unlock. I opened my door and stuck my head out. Seconds later, I heard two more doorknobs unlock. Clover opened her door, soon followed by Alden. I waved my hand and whispered, "Clear! Lets go!"  
  
Out came Clover Lazaures. She was 17 years old and the one with most attitude. She had dark black hair that extended just below her shoulders and piercing hazel eyes that could give shivers down anyone's spine. She wore black jogging pants and a black tank top. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a black cap over it. On her back was a black backpack that she held all her clothes in. Casually, Clover's lean, slender body walked down the hall, trying not to be too suspicious.  
  
She wasn't a 'Punk' or a 'Goth,' as her description may seem. It was all part of our escape, you see. Before I tell you about that, let me finish.  
  
Behind her, Alden Kyles moved up. He was a tall, built guy, about six feet. Even though he was the same age as Clover, he looked too old for his age. Alden had wavy blond hair that he always split in the middle and emerald green eyes that attracted most women. He was dressed in the same kind of black jogging pants Clover was wearing. On top, he wore a plain black T- shirt, and just like Clover, Alden, too, carried a black backpack. Following Clover, he stopped and turned back at me.  
  
"Hey Kenny, are you coming?"  
  
Just then did I notice that I hadn't moved from my place at the door. "Oh, yeah.right." I turned around and looked at the darkness that filled my room for the last time. It was what I had called home most of my life, and yet, I wasn't sad. I would be leaving it for good, and still, I wasn't sad. With those last thoughts, I picked up my things and closed the door. I followed.  
  
My full name is Kenneth Taliso, but everyone calls me Kenny. I am 16, a year younger than Clover and Alden. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm a little taller than Clover, 5'10" to be exact. Nothing special.  
  
About our little escape, well, it all takes place where we live. Alden Kyles, Clover Trauth, and I are three teenage mental patients. It's really not what you think. We aren't mental. It all has to do with out special gifts. More on that later.  
  
We live in a mental institution called the Harrington Mental Institution for the Young, a well-known place for young 'psychopaths,' which is what we are usually called. It is said to be one of the finest institutions in the U.S.  
  
That's how the place is perceived on the outside. However, that's far from the truth on the inside.  
  
Harrington Mental Institution has a strict policy: Follow the rules or pay the price. It may seem like a fair policy, but really it's not. If one of the rules were to be broken, the caretakers would lock up the troublemaker in a room referred to as the 'dungeon.' The dungeon is a dark room that the patients are put in. Personally, I've only been there a couple of times and those experiences have made me dread it. Think of a dark empty room with wet walls and fungus growing all around, plus the smell of rotting corpses. Rats sometimes like to crawl into it expecting to find food and other goods. The caretakers never give food or anything for comfort while someone's in there. They lock people up there for hours. Compared to other things, the dungeon is nothing.  
  
At least one security guard and a caretaker guard every single door in the institution. If a person were to try to escape using those doors, the security guard would use his baton and start smacking the patient with it. The caretaker would give the patients these weakening shots, which makes the patient feel really drowsy and achy.  
  
You might think to yourself, "Why would someone try to escape through those doors if they knew that it was guarded?" Well, obviously you haven't been listening. Most of the patients here are mental remember, with the exception of Alden, Clover, and I.  
  
The patients each have their own separate rooms, which would be a liking if we weren't locked in it between the hours of 7 p.m. and 6 a.m. The caretakers don't like having any of the patients wandering around the place during those times. They always tell us that children up between those times are usually up to no good. None of the kids are allowed to talk to each other between those hours, either. However, Clover, Alden, and I have found our own ways of communication.  
  
This leads me to our escape. Just recently did we make a plan to try and escape this place. I don't really know what took us so long to come up with the idea. All the years of hating this place, and we have never thought of the idea to run away. It's weird because so many have tried to sneak out, and it just never crossed our minds.  
  
To you, it might seem like a pretty difficult task for us to escape, but it isn't. We may seem like the typical, rebellious, teenage mental patients in denial who are treated badly, but we aren't. You see, while telling you our story, I left out a very big detail. You might be surprised when I tell you, but don't be.  
  
Clover, Alden, and I possess very unique, extraordinary powers...  
  
Clover has the power of 'Astral Projection.' Alden possesses the power of 'Telepathy.' As for me, well I own the power of 'Telekinesis.'  
  
Just by thinking of it, Clover has the ability to exit out of her physical body into her astral body. It's like her soul is separating out of her physical body. When this happens, her physical body becomes dormant, making it look like she's asleep. During this time in her astral body, she becomes invisible, but she can still physically touch things. A disadvantage she has is that she can't control her real body throughout the time she's astral projected, so people will be able to harm it unless she could protect it.  
  
Have you ever wanted to find out the fears of your worst enemies and scare them using those fears? Well Alden can do just that. He uses the limited telepathic powers he has to read peoples' worst fears. Once he knows this, he embeds the thought into the mind of the person he wants. Now, the person sees a fake image of what he or she is feared of. For example, a person might be scared of spiders. Alden reads that information and puts the thought of a spider crawling on the floor into the person's mind. This person now sees a crawling spider even though it really isn't there. He can also communicate with others without sound by using his mind.  
  
Don't you hate it when you reach and stretch, but something is still out of reach? I don't because I own telekinetic powers that enable me to move objects with my mind without any physical force needed. For instance, the phone might be ringing and my hands might be too busy carrying something. I can just use my ability on the phone to make it float in air and come to me. I can only move objects that are a little over my own weight making it seem as though I am flying when using my powers on myself.  
  
Us three were placed in this institution due to trouble we all had at home. Everyone thought we were crazy because we told them we had these powers. None of them knew where to put us so that's how we ended up here.  
  
After all of these years living in this jail, tonight, we will finally have our escape. Even if it means risking using our powers.  
  
Now do you believe me when I say that we aren't ordinary teenage mental patients? Thought so. 


End file.
